


Accidental

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had no idea Karkat could purr.  It was totally worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you need to read this first http://specialshera.tumblr.com/post/16645721725/that-one-time-we-rpd-everyone to understand it better. Puck, Shera, and I accidentally rped Homestuck late last night and I decided I was going to finish off where we left KarKat hanging. And so I did. And now you get the rest of it.
> 
> Blame Puck and Shera. None of us own Homestuck, and forgive all the epic typos in the link I put up there, it was midnight and I am balls at typing when tired.

John was delighted, absolutely _tickled_!  … Well okay no, Karkat was tickled, or he had been, right now though he was purring.  He was purring and John was petting.  Really, he had no ideas trolls could make noises like that, it was making his stomach do weird things.  
  
 Karkat keened again, this time much higher when John started running his fingers through his hair.  He was going to just scritch around his horns but Karkat made a strangled, hurt noise so he backed off.  No touchy the hornsy, got it.   
  
 John pressed into Karkat’s chest as he ran his hands down his sides, the purring increasing as his palms ran over the juts under his shirt.  They were too far apart to be his ribs, and too thick… but being an alien, John realized he could be wrong about Karkat’s anatomy and just went back to his petting and rubbing.  Beneath him Karkat’s eyes were closed, one hand scraping the cement floor with his claws while he bit the other.  John just thought he was embarrassed about the purring.  
  
 Bless his little soul.  
  
  When John sat back and drew his hands away Karkat hissed, a full blown snarl of vocal cords and everything before Karkat yanked his hands back and pressed them into his hips. “Oh _Geez_ , don’t be so _dramatic_ Karkat.” it just earned him a growl.  
  
 “If you stop what you fucking started I will rip those high blooded globs out of your sockets and shove them so far up your nook you will see your think pan,” Karkat said with a snarl.  John rolled his eyes and started scratching at the exposed line of Karkat’s belly underneath his shirt.  For a second John thought he’d done the wrong thing because Karkat tensed and arched his back off the ground, but then… well…  
  
 There’s no real mistaking a moan, is there.  
  
 John was about to yank his hands away, scurry out of the room and run after Dave and smack him as hard as possible, but Karkat made a desperate, hurt sound and both his hands scrambled for John’s. “No.” he was panting, looking upset but… confused? “Don’t fucking leave.  You started this, you fucking finish it Egbert.” there was a whine in his voice, and it sounded so… not Karkat, that for a moment John just let him drag his hands back.  
  
 One on his hips, one on his… on his…  
  
 “Oh.”  
  
 “No, you fucking think?  Gog you’re so fucking _thick_ Egbert!  How did you survive this long?” Karkat hissed, bucking his hips against John’s hand. “Fuck… please just-just fucking do something you fuck ass!” Karkat whined again and John swallowed.  He could sit here, straddling Vantas, hand on his… bulge… or he could get up and run and pray the troll had the decency to never mention this ever again.  
  
 Like forever ever.  
  
 “Egbert!” Kartkat grabbed John’s wrist and pulled him forward so more of his weight was pressed into his palm.  It made the troll moan and John swallowed again because he couldn’t _really_ say he disliked making Karkat purr.  If he did, he’d have stopped when everyone left the room… hell, before that!  Karkat ground his hips up again and John nodded to himself.  
  
 He rubbed against Karkat’s bulge, sure he was a million shades of red and not even giving a single zillyhoo about it.  Karkat hissed in pleasure and brought one hand back up to his mouth, biting hard on his knuckles when John increased pressure.  
  
 “Is… this is good, right?” John asked, watching as Karkat’s other hand dropped to the floor and scrapped along the cement again.  Karkat nodded, hips pushing up to meet John’s palm with every stroke.  This would be a lot easier if John could get Karkat’s pants open, but he didn’t know if he was allow to do that.  Sure, he was letting Karkat rub against his palm like a cat in heat, but there was always a huge difference between _with_ pants and _without_.  
  
 John was smart, he didn’t make it to Godtier on his looks alone, no matter what Dave said.  
  
 “Eh… Egbert.” there were faint trails of blood dripping from Karkat’s knuckles when he pulled his hand away.  His fangs still hand traces of it where he had tried to cover it, tried to make sure John wouldn’t _see_.  He felt lightheaded, but bent down and kissed Karkat’s knuckles anyway when Karkat reached up as if to touch him, but drew back.  
  
 The troll growled a simple warning, but he never pushed John away. “Harder.” John nodded, hoping he didn’t end up hurting Karkat like this.  
  
 Then again… he might _like_ it.  
  
 He opened his mouth to ask if Karkat wanted him to take his pants off, but he stopped when Karkat shivered and arched up again. “Fuck _yes_ Egbert don’t stop.” and that was an embarrassing turn on.  John leaned forward, pushing even more weight into his palm until Karkat whimpered, then pulled back.  
  
 “Do you… umm.” he stopped, looking away and thinking over his words.  Karkat’s low, upset growl brought him back and he coughed. “Do you want me to take your… umm.” John waved his free hand at Karkat’s pants and wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised when Karkat rolled his eyes.  
  
 If he wasn’t careful, those would fall out one of these days  
  
 “Just, sit up.” John did as he was told and Karkat unbuttoned his pants.  When John pulled his hand away Karkat actually whimpered, like he was scared John wouldn’t put his hand back after Karkat shoved his pants down.  
  
 And that was a _bogus_ thought because he was already this far in the big kids pool, why go back for the water wings now?  
  
 Karkat pushed his pants down his hips just enough so that he could pull his cock free from his boxers and stroke it twice before snatching John’s hand and dragging him back.  John went willingly enough, wrapping his hand around Karkat’s cock and shivering when he realized it was already slick.  
  
 Or maybe damp was the word he was looking for.  
  
 Whatever it was, it made it easier for John to stroke Karkat’s cock, weird as it was at this angle.  He could get up and move, try and get a better grip, but the way Karkat’s hips were jerking up toward his hand he didn’t think the troll was going to let him move _anywhere_ in the next few minutes.  Karkat was growling again, only this time it wasn’t directed at John, just a low grumble in the pit of his chest that was getting louder each time he gasped.  Both of Karkat’s hands were on the floor now, trying to cut grooves where his claws were making.  
  
 John wanted to do more than just hold Karkat’s hip and jerk him off though, but he didn’t know if Karkat would let him.  He wanted to lean over kiss Karkat, to swallow up the breathy noise he kept making when he tried to talk and John would squeeze near the head and make him gasp instead.  Those fangs didn’t even put him off, he sort of… wanted Karkat to bite him, awkward or not he was starting to feel a little hot around the collar.  
  
 “Fuck yes there!” Karkat bucked up, his face a snarl of rage and lust and John should not keep watching that because oh geez.  
  
 Oh _Geez_ he needed to do the windy thing soon or he wasn’t going to be able to _breath_.  
  
 It was sudden when Karkat’s entire body tensed and rose up to meet John’s hand as he came.  It was short, but John stroked him through it until Karkat grabbed his wrist and pushed him back.  The troll was purring and limp on the ground, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut when John finally looked over again.  He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, feeling his entire body shake with unkempt excitement.  
  
 “I uh…” he laughed, leaning forward to brush Karkat’s hair away from his eyes. “I thought this entire thing required buckets and stuff.” Karkat’s eyes snapped open and the low purr he’d had cut off.  He reached up, pushing John off of him and rolling him a foot away before tucking himself back into his boxers.  
  
 “Filling up a pail is _completely_ different you _fucking_ moron.” Karkat’s voice was gruff, but not biting.  He tugged his pants up and hurried with the button, growling at the red streaked across his shirt. “Fuuuck!  Now I have to clean this!  It’s my favorite one!” John rolled his eyes and sat up, legs crossed on the floor.  
  
 “All of your shirts look like that though, how can you tell the difference?” Karkat rolled his eyes in return and pushed himself to his feet.  He paused as if thinking it over, then grabbed John under his elbow and dragged him to his feet so they were close.  
  
 “They do not, fuck ass.  Just fuck… go take care of your bulge before you need to wash those ugly fucking pajama pants.” Karkat pushed him away and hurried out. “And if you speak of this to _anyone_ I will cull you so hard no kiss of life will revive you!” Karkat slammed the door on his way out, but John totally saw him blushing.  He couldn’t help but laugh as he ran after him.  
  
\--  
  
 Half an hour later, Dave was running away from Jade as she threw Squiddles at him.  
  
 “AND YOU DIDN’T DRAG ME OUT WHEN I FELL ASLEEP BEHIND THE COUCH AND I WOKE UP AND HAD TO LISTEN TO IT!  DAVE STRIDER YOU ARE _SO_ ON MY SHIT LIST!” she screamed.


End file.
